


Understanding

by Leonidas1754



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Komaeda being a shit at the end, M/M, Souda being a nerd, crackpairing, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Souda makes Komaeda a prosthetic and listens, trying to understand him to pass the time. Komaeda enjoys his company, more than he thought he would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why this ship appeals so much, it's weird and silly. Also, I had a beginning and end to this and the middle is... Eh.

It wasn’t supposed to happen. By all means, it shouldn’t have. But as usual, Hinata Hajime was to blame.

Komaeda supposed he should thank the other, when he got over his pride that was.

It had started out almost simple. Souda had been planning a prosthetic for Komaeda, and had called him in to measure his hand and arm to be sure he’d get it right. For a few moments, they’d sat in silence, but apparently even that was unbearable for Souda, because he quickly spoke up.

“Look, I know we don’t get along, but… Hinata said you’re usually happier when you get to talk, and everything being quiet is awkward.”

Komaeda raised a brow. “Hinata said that? I didn’t realized I seemed that way.”

Souda shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “Yea, well, I guess you feel better when you get to try to explain why you care about hope so much. So convince me, or whatever. Because to be honest, I kind of think you’re a raving lunatic, but maybe you got some logic behind it.”

Komaeda rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to walk out right then and there. He knew the others didn’t have the highest opinion of him, but he wasn’t a madman for crying out loud. Still, after a few moments’ consideration, be began speaking, figuring if anything it would fill the void of silence.

To his surprise, however, Souda at least appeared to genuinely listen. He nodded his head every so often and glanced up at Komaeda as he made notes, to his face as well as his hands. It was clear that Komaeda had lost him rather quickly, for the most part, but still, it was something else. He hadn’t been as surprised with Hinata, since he was always the most open and generally accepting, if occasionally exasperated, with his friends’ antics, but Souda was certainly not usually like that. If anything, Souda had hated him even more than the others, but he seemed to be trying to move past that. And as Souda finished, he kept listening, turning his full attention to what Komaeda was saying, which began to unnerve him until he trailed off.

Souda raised a brow. “You okay?”

Komaeda pursed his lips for a few moments. “You’re done, aren’t you?”

“Yea, so?”

“So why are you still here?”

Souda looked confused again. “Because it’s pretty rude to just walk out while someone’s talking..?”

“Do you even understand what I’m saying?”

“Gonna be honest, no.” Souda rubbed his neck, sighing. “I don’t get you much better than when we started. But I guess that’s the way it goes. It’s easier to listen to you when our lives aren’t on the line, though, so it’s not all bad. You’re pretty passionate about this stuff.”

“Of course I am.” Komaeda rolled his eyes, standing up.

Souda followed. “Well, maybe I’ll get it next time.”

“Next time?”

“Well yea, I gotta fit it and stuff, make sure it works right. Or you can talk about something else, whatever you want, man. I just don’t like the quiet,” Souda said with a shrug.

Komaeda watched as he left, just as confused by Souda as he felt Souda was confused by him. Was Souda truly making an attempt to understand him? Perhaps it wasn’t so far-fetched. They were practically forced to spend time together, after all, with Souda attempting to give him a prosthetic hand. Still, the reasons evaded him, and it brought a small chuckle. Souda had said Hinata told him Komaeda was happier when he got to talk, but what did Souda care about him being happy? Perhaps he wasn’t the only baffling one around here.

Of course, it wasn’t the last time it happened. Sometimes, Mikan would be with them, to do her part in making a prosthetic and making sure it wouldn’t harm Komaeda. Souda always let him talk, not just about his beliefs, but about whatever he wanted. And he always listened. Sometimes he would even chime in, when talking about certain things, mostly current events on the islands.

Sometimes Komaeda would just try to find as terrible a joke as possible to tell. They were usually especially dumb or punny, but they made Souda laugh or groan and generally entertained them both.

Eventually, one day, Komaeda decided to ask Souda of his own thoughts. “Souda… You’ve listened to me talk about my beliefs and such. What about you? What is hope to you?”

Souda paused, looking up from where he was working on the hand. “What’s… hope?” He pursed his lips. “I don’t know if I could describe it very well. It’d probably just sound silly.”

“Try it anyways. I won’t laugh. You’ve listened to me all this time, it’s only fair.” Komaeda smiled softly.

Souda sighed, sitting back. “Well… I guess to me, hope is moving on through every day, trying to make the most of it. It’s like a feeling, like taking a nap in the sun, or eating a big, filling meal, or being wrapped up in a fluffy blanket. It’s like everything’s gonna be alright.”

Komaeda smiled a bit wider. “It sounds like you’re quite the hopeful individual.”

He snorted. “Not really. It’s… It’s been a while since I’ve really felt like that. I’m just kind of going day to day.”

“Then… What keeps you going?”

“You guys need me. I help do a lot of maintenance and stuff, and I’m working on your hand. So… yea.” Souda didn’t meet his eyes, going back to working on the hand.

Komaeda frowned, looking down at him. “Souda…”

“Hm? You got somethin’ to say?”

Komaeda sighed, knowing he probably wouldn’t be able to argue with him. Instead, he decided to focus on something else. “Why do you let me talk so much? And you actually listen to me.”

“Well, you seem happier and whatnot when you get to talk about it, so yea. I guess that’s why.”

“And why do you care about my happiness? I thought you hated me.”

“Well… In that place, with what happened to us… You were dangerous. You nearly got us all killed more than once. But now, you’re not trying to hurt anyone, well, I think people deserve a second chance. And some of what you say… I can’t believe I’m saying this, but while I don’t really agree with you, listening, you actually think about it a lot more like, logically than I thought you would. What you say makes sense in a way, which is kind of terrifying if I’m being honest.”

Komaeda tilted his head. “And why is that?”

Souda seemed to be more playing with his fingers than actually doing anything with the hand maintenance-wise. “Because that means that you really thought about what you were doing and felt it was the best option to get us all killed.”

“... I suppose so.” Komaeda pursed his lips. He didn’t regret his decisions, but… “I’m sorry. Perhaps if I’d actually trusted you all, things would have turned out better.”

Souda looked up in surprise, then shrugged. “It’s over and done with. Just don’t do it again.”

Komaeda chuckled. “Pity, it’s pretty humorous when you’re freaked out.”

Souda stood, raising a brow. “Wow, thanks.”

Komaeda stood, flexing the hand. “I guess I’ll have to get by without freaking you out. Unless…” he trailed off with a smirk.

Souda took a step back, looking a bit worried. “What are you doing…”

“Nothing~” Komaeda leaned in close, watching in amusement as Souda froze with wide eyes, before kissing him lightly on the lips, no more than a light peck. The results were fantastic, however.

Souda’s face turned bright red, as did his ears, and he gaped and tried to say something but couldn’t. Komaeda just smiled back in amusement, watching Souda flounder until he simply bolted out the door, slamming it behind him.

He really was kind of cute, and sweeter than Komaeda expected. Komaeda sat back on the bed, examining his prosthetic hand and sighing softly. He got affectionate too easily, nothing good would come of it. Still…

He opened the door, leaning in the frame as he watched Hinata trying to calm Souda down. He smiled and gave a little wave as Hinata gave him an exasperated look that screamed _‘Why did you do that?’_

He couldn’t honestly say why he did it. It wasn’t just to toy with him, but it was quite the affectionate gesture to be meaningless. He should probably be careful with that sort of thing. He didn’t want Souda to start getting the wrong idea.

Souda suddenly looked back at him, eyes wide for a few moments before he smiled a bit, soft and sweet and it made Komaeda’s heart do things he did not expect, but he seemed to realize what he was doing and look away, blushing fiercely once more. Hinata just looked baffled, not that Komaeda could blame him.

It was certainly something to think about, someone like Souda. Either way, it was nice to have someone actually enjoy his company, however unexpected said company was.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave a comment, they give me motivation to write more.  
> (For the other KomaSouda fic I'm working on, I'm gonna need it. So long T.T)


End file.
